


It's Fine

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Kingsman agent had their own personal demons, including Harry Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. :) I cant get rid of the image of Harry having nightmare and Eggsy comforting him. So yeah, here it is. I can't make up titles even if my life depends on it.
> 
> This fic is not beta-ed nor brit-picked.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Every Kingsman agent, first and foremost, was always a gentleman. It was compulsory for them to always look sharp and smart, the bulletproof tailored suit as their armor, not a hair out of place. They had to maintain their composure all the time, be in their best attitude every single second. Those were what made Kingsman agent deadly. No one truly expect someone who was so gentlemanly to actually be a professionally trained spy who would not hesitate to kill if necessary. All of them had been taught how to use hundreds of different weapons. They saw things and tools beyond their normal functions. Every item, if one knew where to look, could be used as a weapon. Such was the skill of a Kingsman agent.

Mission after mission, mark after mark, kill after kill. Kingsman agents never truly had a day off. There was always someone out there who threatened the world’s peace. It was the world’s most dangerous and most difficult job with many burdens and responsibilities. So, the Kingsman agent needed a way to cope. They all had their own ways to fight back the darkness that stayed lurking beneath their subconscious. They all had their own individual demons one way of another. They had to find a way or they would break.

Harry Hart woke up breathless, cold sweat running down his temple. His heart was pounding hard against his rib cage, the rushing sound of blood was the only thing that he could hear. He sat up and struggled to take a deep breath. His hands were shaking hard and it was with much effort that he finally could lift them up to put his face inside his hands, breathing hard. He counted one to ten like what his therapist told him to do a long time ago when he had nightmares. It didn’t work.

Harry was startled when he felt someone’s hand on his elbow. He didn’t even think when his body instinctively reached for the small handgun he kept hidden right beside his bed, and then pointing said gun to someone who had touched him, his hand surprisingly steady when a second before it trembled hard. Once he looked at whom he was pointing the gun at, his hand went weak and the gun fell on the bed. Eggsy was looking at him with wide eyes, alarmed. The young man was holding his breath, but let out a relieved sigh when the gun dropped. Harry felt his blood ran cold.

“Eggsy.” His mouth felt dry. It was hard to form words. “I am sorry. I—“ Eggsy gave him a small smile and then leaned forward which made Harry flinched. Why did Eggsy move closer to him? Didn’t he know that Harry was dangerous? He almost killed him. God, Harry almost killed him. Eggsy noticed his flinching but that didn’t seem to put him off. The young man slowly raised his hand and ever slowly reaching toward Harry. When the hand reached his face, Harry let out a breath. That seemed to be a cue for Eggsy, because at once Eggsy closed the distance between them, cradling Harry’s head in between his hands.

“It’s fine, Harry. It’s fine.” Eggsy kissed Harry’s temple and then continued to murmur. “I am fine. You are fine. We are all fine. Everything is fine.” Those words were repeated again and again like a mantra and somehow it worked. Harry felt himself starting to calm down from whatever nightmare he just had—he couldn’t remember what his dream was about. His heart beat slowed down. It was easier now to breathe. Harry closed his eyes and put his arms around Eggsy’s who was half sprawled across his lap. He rested his head at the crook of his shoulder and took a deep breath again. Eggsy’s hands were still steadily caressing his head. It was soothing. Harry didn’t know how many times had passed when he finally looked up, hands still pressing Eggsy close against him. The young man looked almost glowing in the dark room.

“I am sorry,” muttered Harry again. Eggsy kissed him on the lips and then on the side of his head, way of Eggsy for saying that it was okay without saying the words. Wordlessly, Harry pulled Eggsy so both of them were laying on the bed again. They rearranged themselves more comfortably.

“Want to talk about it?” asked Eggsy softly, without any pressure behind it. Harry knew that this was the first time Eggsy saw him like that. They had not known each other for very long and had been in relationship for even shorter. They were still discovering each other. Harry wondered whether this would change Eggsy’s opinion on him.

“Every Kingsman agent has its own personal demons.” Harry then remembered of the mission debrief yesterday afternoon. That was probably what triggered his nightmare. “I have some as well,” finished Harry because he didn’t want to go into details on his own demons just yet.

“You know I am going to always stay by your side, right?” Harry could feel Eggsy’s lips on his neck. “I love you, Harry,” murmured Eggsy against his skin. Harry tightened his arms around the young man. Sometimes he regretted his decision on proposing Eggsy as a candidate. Eggsy failed the test, but after saving the world stint, he got accepted to the Kingsman at the end. The job would take its toll on Eggsy at the end. He didn’t want this brilliant, beautiful young man to break.

But what had happened, happened. He could do nothing but do his best to protect Eggsy as best as he could. He kissed the top of Eggsy’s head in a silent promise. “I love you too.” They didn’t say anything more and at the end, Eggsy’s breathing slowed, his grip turned sluggish as he fell asleep. Harry listened to their breathings together, looking at the dark ceiling above them. He didn’t expect that he would go back to sleep—that was usually the case whenever he had nightmares like that—he did fall asleep again. He had no more nightmares until he woke up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://heaveeho.tumblr.com)


End file.
